The work alluded to above is being carefully carried out with a carefully planned national protocol to extensively survey patients with bladder cancer and their treatment, correlation of non-invasive vesical epithelium and urinary cytology, ThioTepa studies on non-invasive tumors, and a comparison of definitive radiotherapy for invasive bladder cancer.